Have Some Gay Time
by Lovania
Summary: There is a party to unit the houses. How does that end? with slight mentions of slash, and be warned it's totally mind mashing, I'm not liable for any brain damage or any trauma xD mention of B/R, first H/P and D/G but then D/H


**Have some gay Time**

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Gryffindorks"

"Slythershits"

The members of the two houses stood opposite each other and promptly immersed in a glaring contest.

"Come now boys. We're supposed to get passed that stupid house rivalry and form a union, remember?" Hermione sighed the words. She could already sense that this was going to be a very long night.

Malfoy threw a last glare at Potter and with a smirk lead his house into the room of requirements, organized to be a party room.

An hour into the 'party' the guests were slowly, _very_ slowly warming up to each other. Surprisingly to everyone in the room, Ron Weasley was the first Gryffindor to really talk to a Slytherin, Blaise Zabini at that too. Right now his jaw was hanging almost to the floor and he stared disbelievingly at his conversational partner.

"Do I get this straight? You changed sides, spied on the dark lord, are a closet muggle lover, hold respect for our famous Gryffindor bravery, think I'm a damn good Quidditch player, like gingers and _you are gay_?!"

"Uh, yes I guess that pretty much sums it up," confirmed Blaise hesitantly, with a nervous smile and a furious blush.

Ron instantaneously thrust his fist in the air and howled so the whole room focused it's attention on him, "YES!! THAT'S FUCKING BRILLIANT! **BOOM SHAKA LAKA!** BOOM SHAKA LAKA! YOU'RE THE BEST! UUHU UHU! OH YEAH OH YEAH!"

While screaming and sort of singing it, he started to dance, swinging his hips. He bent forward and in small movements stretched his arse up and down. Soon every single person was having problems standing on their feet, they were laughing so hard.

"Oh my god! Please somebody save me from this embarrassment," Ginny Weasley sobbed in her hands.

She couldn't look at her brother any longer. So she also didn't see how the blonde boy, who had heard her mutter, approached her.

He stopped right behind her and breathed in her ear, "Oh, it would be my pleasure. My bedroom is quite safe, if you know what I mean."

Ginny's shoulders stiffened and she slowly turned her head towards the Slytherin, face red enough to rival her hair, and with an expression that looked as if she was ready to kill.

embarressed embarressed no question here, I just feel embarressed about that sentence and want to apologise for my horrifying English no question here, I just feel embarressed about that sentence and want to apologise for my horrifying English

"**In your dreams, Draco Malfoy!**" she hissed dangerously. Nevertheless, instead of crumpling under her death glare Malfoy's smirk even widened, and he dared to lean even closer.

"You can bet on that."no question here, I just feel embarressed about that sentence and want to apologise for my horrifying English

"Hey, Malfoy! What are doing with my baby sister?!" came the scream across the room.

Ron had apparently stopped his 'dancing' and was now stomping towards Malfoy who had backed away a little from his prey, though his smirk still firmly in place and ready to fight. But it never came to it as Ron never reached him. The only thing the red head reached was the floor. With his nose ahead. A pain stricken moan left his throat and he rolled backwards and forwards on the floor.

Potter being his heroic self was the first at his side and ask him with a concerned voice if he needed help. The moment Ron rolled on his side face to, well, sock he stilled and raised his head up to look in his best mates eyes, gaping like a goldfish.

"Your socks. Harry, are your socks _green_?"

Getting no response, but a nervous swallow out of the other boy, he asked again, "Why are your socks in that colour? Answer, Harry!"

Harry's eyes darted around the room, searching for help or maybe only to avoid the eyes of the grounded Gryffindor, either was fine with him.

"I…well, Ron you see…"

"**I like green socks!**"

Every head whipped around to look at Seamus Finnigan, who just resumed grinning madly at them. Not that anyone was surprised. He was strange after all.

"**Who wants to play Candy Land?**" he then suggested, as if to prove that point even more.

"What the hell is 'Candy Land'?" Ron questioned dubiously, while Harry helped him to his feet.

"It's a really fun game! Come on, let's play! Pleeeeeease?" Seamus begged and, as he pouted most cutely, no one – not even the Slytherins – could resist him. So they arranged everything, turned on the lights and gathered in a circle around the play board Seamus had placed on the floor.

"I think I need scissors or a knife. I really need to cut something," the Irish boy said with a frown.

Around him people looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"Thomas, you're Finnigan's boyfriend, aren't you?" Malfoy inquired with a drawl.

"I'm eh, I wouldn't –"

"Good. **Keep him away from sharp objects.**"

Seeing the sense in that Dean chose just to nod at the blonde boy and to comply.

The students played the game and to their surprise had a lot of fun. Until…

"Oh hey, where are the… Oh Ron! **Don't eat the play dough**!" Seamus all but cried out.

"Wha? Whai noo? Theyrecandy," the ginger defended himself through a mouthful of candy.

"Because we need them to play! And what is that? Cheese?! Neville is that yours?" the Gryffindor began to rant, glaring with a pout at his offending housemate, who lowered his gaze guiltily.

"**I like cheese,**" was all he mumbled to his defence.

"This is getting boring. I don't want to play anymore. I thought this was a party anyway."

The haughty drawl of none other than Draco Malfoy cut through the bitching of the boys.

"You're just grumpy because you're losing," Blaise teased his friend.

"Yeah, you're being a spoilt brat again, Draco," Pansy joined in eagerly.

At the huff and sneer that met these words, a mischievous smirk formed on the girl's lips.

"I think somebody needs to learn a lesson. Don't you think Blaise?"

She exchanged a look of pure evil with the Italian boy, who wore a similar smirk to her's. The play in front of him caused Malfoy to swallow hard and narrow his eyes at them. A snake-like hiss coming from his throat,

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes." And with that the two Slytherins lunged at the blonde, screaming in unison "**Tickle Monster!**"

For the next few moments all that could be heard were cruel laughing of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini while Draco Malfoy chocked and coughed and roared with laughter, eventually ending up pleading and begging for mercy.

Since nobody was interested in playing anymore the previous state of the party room was brought back, lights were dimmed, music drummed, and the students had fun dancing.

When the music slowed down and the couples started moving in tight embraces, Dean with Seamus, Ron with Blaise, Harry with Pansy and so on, Malfoy once again approached Ginny, who was standing at the punch table. He leisurely leaned against it and locked his eyes with hers.

"**May I have this dance?**"

The low purr sent a shiver through the ginger girl. She sighed and licked her lips. Who was she supposed to be kidding? Who could ever resist such a hot gorgeous guy like Malfoy? So she finally gave in and let herself be lead to the dance floor, where they joined the dancing couples.

It was heaven. Ginny rested her head on his strong, manly chest and gradually she could almost talk herself into believing Malfoy was really interested in her. That is, if said boy hadn't been staring jealously at something behind her at that exact moment. She gritted her teeth and straightened her back. Following his gaze, she tried to make out of who this Adonis was so jealous, and found none other than Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. For a second she thought the rumours about Pansy and him being together had been true, when a totally different idea popped up in her head. It would make sense. Of course, why hadn't she seen it before? It had been dreadfully obvious.

She couldn't help herself; she buried her head in his chest, swearing under her breath softly. Why were all the good-looking blokes always gay? Or was it just her? Maybe she should turn to the other side too. It couldn't get worse anyway.

She heaved some more and addressed her partner,

"**Be honest, do you even care about me at all?**"

The defeat in her voice started Malfoy out of his jealous thoughts. He lowered his head to look at her and opened his mouth to answer. She would never get to know what he was about to say because at that moment the music suddenly tuned out. In came four lads: Seamus dressed up as an Indian, Dean playing a cowboy, Blaise looking like a rocker, and Ron in a policeman's uniform and they all began to dance. And they sang – if you could call it that.

"**Y-M-C-A la la la la Y-M-C-A!** Lalalalalalala lalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalaaha" and so on.

As the teenagers were all in a pretty good and slightly drunk mood they soon all joined in the dancing. With a shrug even Draco performed the ridiculous choreography. They all enjoyed themselves thoroughly until the next morning, when they found out that Colin Greevy had taken hundreds of photos of them at the party and sold them to whoever was interested.

* * *

So that was my answer to the Random Challenge from Mrs. William P. Moseley with prompt phrases (which are bold in here btw.)

well, it was meant to be funny... it probably isn't though... XD

betaed by red-headed psychopaths wanted (thanks to you, love)


End file.
